


Das Monster des "Storybrooke Dungeon"

by CrispyCreamSmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCreamSmile/pseuds/CrispyCreamSmile
Summary: Einige Monate zuvor hatte die ortsansässige Schauspieltruppe, unter der Leitung von Arielle, sich zusammengetan und hatte den Storybrooke Dungeon entworfen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich den Hamburg Dungeon und auch den San Francisco Dungeon besuchen durfte kam mir die Idee in den Sinn, dass auch Storybrooke eine solche Attraktion braucht.  
> Geschichten gibt es genug die erzählt werden sollten.

Regina verlagerte gelangweilt ihr Gewicht vom rechten aufs linke Bein und bemühte sich nur mäßig ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

"Himmel nochmal Snow, das sind Schauspieler!!" bemerkte sie spöttisch als sie Snows ängstlichen Blick sah. "und noch haben sie nicht einmal angefangen, also entspann dich. Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass es deine Idee war herzukommen."

Sie sah sich in der bunt gewürfelten Gruppe Menschen um, die alle darauf warteten in den Dungeon von Storybrooke eingelassen zu werden. Einige zappelten, wie Snow, bereits ängstlich herum. Eine junge Frau drückte Händchenhaltend ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Freundes, und ein bemüht gelangweilt blickender Teenager schrie auf als hinter ihm eine Tür laut scheppernd ins Schloss viel.

-oh ja, du brauchst gar nicht so cool zu tun - schmunzelte sie innerlich.

Einige Monate zuvor hatte die ortsansässige Schauspieltruppe, unter der Leitung von Arielle, sich zusammengetan und hatte den Storybrooke Dungeon entworfen. Regina erinnerte sich dunkel an ein Gespräch mit ihrer Stieftochter indem sie sich über den immensen Planungsaufwand des Projektes ausließ. Allerdings war sie zu dieser Zeit davon ausgegangen ihre Zeit als Bürgermeisterin läge endgültig hinter ihr und so hatte sie sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert und sich stattdessen auf ihren Salat konzentriert der, nach ihrer Einschätzung, mit weniger Putenstreifen garniert worden war als üblich.

Die inzwischen fertiggestellte Attraktion selbst zu besuchen war ihr, bis heute, nie in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hatte im echten Leben genug Gefahren und Abenteuer bestanden.

Heute Morgen jedoch hatte eine aufgelöste Snow vor ihrer Haustür gestanden. Offensichtlich hatte es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit David gegeben was die Umgestaltung des Kinderzimmers anging und nun wollte sie sich ablenken. Da Regina keine allzu große Lust verspürte sich die Einzelheiten über die Eheprobleme ihrer Stieftochter anzuhören, hatte sie daher, nach einigem Zögern, zugestimmt Snow in den Dungeon zu begleiten. Allerdings bereute sie diese Entscheidung bereits jetzt.

Snow hatten schon vor einer viertel Stunde angefangen nervös herumzuzappeln, war bereits dreimal auf die Toilette gerannt und hatte sobald sie das Gebäude betreten hatten bei der ersten plötzlich auftauchenden Figur so laut geschrien, dass es Regina noch immer die Ohren klingelten.

"Regina...ich weiß nicht ob..." Versuchte es Snow diesmal mit einer anderen Taktik, ihre Stimme zitterte "Ich weiß du bist sehr beschäftigt ...""Oh Nein Snow!" Regina schüttelte energisch den Kopf "das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich habe heute keine Termine mehr."Snow seufzte"Und Angst brauche ich nun wirklich nicht haben." Regina grinste schelmisch "schließlich habe ich die berühmte Heldin Snowhite an meiner Seite."Snow lachte kurz auf "ja klar..."

In diesem Moment gingen auf einen Schlag alle Lichter aus und der Raum war in tiefschwarze Dunkelheit gehüllt. Regina spürte wie ihre Stieftochter ihren Arm umklammerte und noch einen Schritt näher heranrücke - zumindest hoffte sie, dass es Snow war sonst würde es zu einer sehr unschönen Horror Szene kommen die nichts mit dem eigentlichen Programm des Dungeon zu tun hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei, dann das Rasseln von schweren Ketten. Für einen Moment wurden an der gegenüberliegenden Wand die Umrisse einer Tür sichtbar, es schien als würde es dahinter brennen.Mit einem lauten Knall flog die schwere Holztür auf und eine Rußverschmierte Gestallt stolperte ins Zimmer, mit ihr ein Schwall heißer Luft und beißender Schwefelgeruch.Er warf die Tür zu und lehnte sich für einen Moment dagegen bevor er sich übertrieben lächelnd an die Wartenden wandte, die wie versteinert vor ihm standen.

"Oh Hey...Ihr...ich...hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand so lebensmüde ist sich hier herunter zu wagen." er lachte schrill "aber naja...jetzt…seid ihr hier..." Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf die vorderen Besucher zu welche mit einem erschreckten Kreischen zurückwichen.

"Ein Zurück gibt es leider nicht. Immer Voran, einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Die stärksten und mutigsten von euch werden es vielleicht..." Er kicherte und begann langsam durch die Menge zu gehen. "...mit etwas Glück...wieder ans Tageslicht schaffen." Er kicherte bösartig und sah sich mit irrem Blick zwischen den Besuchern um "wie heißt es so schön?" Er kam jetzt direkt auf Snow zu die verzweifelt versuchte sich hinter Regina zu verstecken. Diese verzog keine Miene, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass diese Gestalt sie sehr unangenehm an Rumpelstilzchen erinnerte. "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt." Flüsterte der Mann als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Snow entfernt war. dann plötzlich lächelte er "wie heißt du?" Fast hätte Regina laut gelacht.

"Mmmmary Mmmargret" stammelte Snow und ihr Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an als sie spürte wie sich aller Blicke auf sie richteten.

"Also gut Mary Margret, oder vielleicht eher ... Bloody Mary? " er machte eine Pause und runzelte die Stirn. "Na wie dem auch sei. Mary, komm doch mal zu mir nach vorn."

Zögernd und noch immer puterrot bewegte Snow sich in Richtung der kleinen Tribüne. "Nicht so schüchtern meine Liebe. Ich beiße nicht .... Meistens .... Komm zu mir"

Hinter ihm flackerten plötzlich einige Kerzen auf und beleuchteten ein kleines Podest neben der Tür welches zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Langsam erklomm Snow die drei Stufen zur Bühne und blieb vor einem abgewetzten Tisch stehen auf dem zwei zerbeulte Zinnbecher, so wie einige über den Tisch verstreute Würfel lagen.

"Also meine Liebe, ahnst du schon was ich von dir erwarte?" Snow schüttelte unsicher den Kopf "naja so schwer kann es ja nicht zu erraten sein .... Tztztz .... Aber gut, dann will ich es dir erklären. Wir werden um dein Schicksal würfeln... Gewinnst du, so dürfen du und deine kleinen Freunde sicher durch unsere Welt laufen. Verlierst du jedoch ..." er lachte böse auf "nun, dann wird es eine Reise voller Gefahren, Strafen ...und Angst!!“

Bei den letzten Worten musste Regina einfach lachen. Es war lächerlich. Sie standen in einem Raum voller Deko, und ein gut bezahlter Schauspieler, der sie nicht einmal anfassen durfte schafft es tatsächlich die starke Heldin Snowhite zum Zittern zu bringen. Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Auch die andern im Raum wirkten nicht weniger eingeschüchtert von seinen Worten. Allerdings musste sie dem Schauspieler anrechnen, dass er den Tonfall Rumpelstilzchens wirklich sehr gut imitierte. Sie hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, den kleinen Giftzwerg vor sich zu haben, mit dem jeder Handel immer nur bedingt eine Freude war. 

"Und wie sind die Regeln?" Fragte Snow gerade.  
"Nun, ganz simpel... die höhere Augenzahl .. Gewinnt " und wieder ließ er das unverkennbare Lachen von Rumpelstilzchen durch den Raum Hallen. Beide griffen zu ihren Bechern, legten je drei Würfel hinein und für eine Weile war nur das scheppernde Geräusch der kleinen Holzquader in den Zinnbechern zu hören. Snow blickte hochkonzentriert auf ihr gegenüber und zuckte zusammen als dieser plötzlich den Becher laut knallend auf den Tisch abstellt. "Also meine Liebe, bist du bereit dein Schicksal zu erfahren?“ Er blickte ihr durchdringend in die Augen und begann ganz langsam seinen und ihren Becher vom Tisch abzuheben. Im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill.

"Also was ist nun? Katastrophe oder nicht?" rief Grumpy vom anderen Ende des Raumes und die Spannung entlud sich in einem allgemeinen Gekicher. - endlich -dachte Regina- jemand der es auch nicht ernstnehmen kann.

Der Mann ließ den Becher wieder sinken. "Scheint als könne es jemand nicht abwarten. Wie ist dein Name?" "Grumpy." Antwortete der Zwerg. Auch er wurde merklich nervös als sich nun alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete."Grumpy. Liebe Besucher bitte merkt euch diesem Namen gut" der Schauspieler machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause." ihr wollt schließlich benennen können wer sich für euch geopfert und als erster die Höhle des Drachen betreten hat." Er lachte grausam und deutete auf die Tür durch die er selbst wenige Minuten zuvor gekommen war."Was?" Die Stimme des Zwerges war nichtmehr so selbstsicher wie zuvor. "ich kenne den Weg nicht.""Öffne die Tür und geh voran den Weg wirst du finden da bin ich sicher."

Die Tür drehte sich schwer in den Angeln und ächzte laut als Grumpy sie vorsichtig öffnete. Die Innenseite des Türblattes war schwarz verkohlt und glühte an einigen Stellen noch leicht nach. Wieder hing der Geruch von Schwefel in der Luft."Na los, na los." Ermutigte die Gestalt Grumpy und dieser wagte schließlich ein paar Schritte in den dunklen Gang der sich vor ihm nach unten wand.Als er aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war drehte der Mann sich um."Ihr solltet ihm folgen. Vielleicht habt ihr Glück und der Drache ist durch ihn abgelenkt...hopp hopp" er kicherte amüsiert.

Langsam betraten auch die anderen Gäste den Gang, welcher immer wieder von rotem, glühendem Licht erleuchtet wurde als würden Feuerböhen daran vorbeiziehen. Regina fragte sich ob es Magie oder elektrisches Licht war, welches diesem Effekt erzeugte. Sehr überzeugend, das musste sie eingestehen, aber ein Drache unter der Stadt? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte in sich hinein. Dieser Gedanke war einfach - dann viel es ihr siedend heiß wieder ein - Maleficent - nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie würden keinen echten Drachen auf die Besucher loslassen. Hoffte sie. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...

"Nein, nein meine Liebe." Die schrille Stimme des Schauspielers riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte sich um.Ihre Stieftochter war im Begriff gewesen aufzustehen um den anderen zu folgen doch der Mann hielt sie auf und lächelte böse"Wir haben noch ein Spiel zu beenden."

Regina zuckte die Achseln und schloss wieder zur Gruppe der anderen auf. Die Heldin Snowhite würde schon alleine zurechtkommen. Außerdem wollte sie nun wirklich, wissen was es mit diesem Drachen auf sich hatte. Es ging steil bergab und in Gedanken fluchte sie, dass sie nicht nachgegeben hatte als Snow darauf beharrte sie solle bequemere Schuhe anziehen. Beim Versuch wenigstens ansatzweise Haltung zu wahren während sie Pfennigabsatz vor Pfennigabsatz setzte wollte sie sich an der Wand abstützen, zog jedoch erschrocken die Hand wieder zurück. Die Wand war kochend heiß und an der Stelle wo ihre Hand gelegen hatte verblasste gerade ein flammender Abdruck ihrer Finger. Alle Achtung, die Effekte sind wirklich nicht billig gemacht.

Sie spürte wie sich innerlich eine leichte Anspannung bildete und musste dann über sich selbst lachen. War sie etwa genauso leichtgläubig wie all die anderen? Sicher nicht. Sie warf ihre Haare zurück und ging mit gestrafften Schultern tiefer in den Tunnel hinein. Die Umgebungstemperatur begann langsam zu steigen und sie spürte wie sich erste Schweißperlen an ihrem Haaransatz bildeten. Verflucht Snow, warum musste ich nochmal mit dir hierher? Fragte sie sich erneut, und war so in Gedanken vertieft dass sie den letzten Absatz übersah, umknickte und sich eher undamenhaft an Grumpy festhielt um nicht mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden zu landen. "Aber aber, Madame Mayor! Sie werden sich doch nicht fürchten?" Grinsend zog Grumpy sie wieder auf die Füße und Regina strich sich räuspernd ihren Rock wieder glatt.

Zu ihrer Befriedigung sorgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen dafür, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste sich wieder dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Aufenthaltes hier zuwandte. Wie auch die anderen, musste Regina sich die Ohren zu halten, doch die Geräusche vibrierten in ihrem Inneren weiter, nutzen ihren Brustkorb als Resonanzkörper und raubten ihr fast den Atem. Angespannt sah sie zu ihrer Linken und wagte kaum ihren eigenen Augen zu trauen. Aus den Tiefen des Abgrundes tauchten die Flügel eines Drachen auf welche mit einem kräftigen Schlag einen Windstoß auslösten, der sie alle zurücktaumeln ließ. Ganz langsam zeigte sich nun auch der Kopf und der Drache baute sich in seiner vollen, unvorstellbaren Größe vor ihnen auf.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem ersten Schreck erholt hatte, musterte Regina den Drachen nun interessiert. Der Körper erstreckte sich bestimmt 4 Meter in die Höhe und die Flügel betrugen in ihrer Spannbreite mindestens das Dreifache. Durch den Boden ruckte eine starke Erschütterung als der Drachen sich darauf niederließ und langsam die Flügel um sich einfaltete. Der Kopf bewegte sich sachte hin und her und dann erkannte sie das Dunkel in den Augen. Es waren die hungrigen, glühend roten Augen von Maleficent! Sie konnte es sich zwar eigentlich nicht vorstellen, aber anscheinend ließen die Veranstalter tatsächlich diesen lebensechten Drachen auf die Zuschauer los. Wie sie es anstellten, das bisher alle unverwundet wieder aus dem Dungeon entkommen waren, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Auch wunderte sie sich wie es den Veranstaltern gelungen war die alte Zauberin zu dieser Showeinlage zu überreden.

Interessiert beäugte sie die Gesichter der umstehenden und erkannte in ihnen das blanke Entsetzten. Ein schelmisches Grinsen zuckte um ihre eigenen Mundwinkel. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Ausdruck in ihr immer noch eine gewisse Erregung hervorrief.

Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde erstarrte sie als sich ihr eine kalte zitternde Hand auf ihrer Schulter legte. Sie konnte den Schrei der sich in ihrer Kehle bildete gerade noch unterdrücken als sie in das bleiche Gesicht vor sich blickte. "Um Himmels Willen Snow, du hättest mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert" beschwerte sie sich und versuchte ihre Nervosität durch Ärger zu überspielen. Snow musste aus den Fängen des falschen Rumpelstilzchens entkommen sein und war ihnen nun in die Tiefen des Dungeons gefolgt.

Doch statt ihr zu Antworten begann Snow nur immer stärker zu zittern und ihr Blick hing wie erstarrt an den Augen von Maleficent fest. Auch über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Ausdruck des Erkennens.

"Nun beruhige dich mal, als Prinzessin hast du doch schon weitaus schlimmeren Gefahren die Stirn geboten - mir zum Beispiel" fuhr sie ihre Stieftochter an. Diese Worte schienen sie aus ihrer Schockstarre zu befreien. "Ja da hast du wohl recht, schließlich soll dies ja ein schauriges "Vergnügen" sein" sie schüttelte sich leicht und blickte nun deutlich entspannter. "Genau, da werden sie uns wohl kaum die echte Maleficent auf den Hals hetzen" seufzte Regina, auch wenn ein leichter Zweifel aus ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören war.

Beide drehten sie sich nun wieder dem Abgrund zu. Genau im richtigen Moment, um dabei zuzusehen, wie ein Schwall Feuer aus dem Maul des Drachen auf sie zugerast kam. Unbewusste ergriff Regina die Hand der Frau neben ihr. Wie eine Schallmauer wehte eine Hitzewelle über sie hinweg und das Feuer schien sich zwischen den zitternden Zuschauern hin durchzuschlängeln. Wie durch ein Wunder - oder viel mehr durch Magie - korrigierte Regina sich in Gedanken, wurde niemand von dem Feuer erfasst und ehe ihnen ganz klar war, was geschehen war, breitete das Ungetüm seine Flügel zu ihrer vollen Spannbreite aus, erhob sich mit einem kräftigen Schlag über ihre Köpfe, die Krallen nur Millimeter von ihren Haaren entfernt, und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Augenblicklich löste Regina die Verbindung zu Snow und lachte diese Abschätzig an, als wäre sie es gewesen, die vor Angst Beruhigung in der körperlichen Nähe gesucht hätte. Sie warf ihre Haare zurück und folgte den anderen die sich bereits wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten.

***

"Na das war ja mal eine Show" "hast du die Hitze der Drachenflammen auch gespürt" "die Guillotine!!" "Bei den sich bewegenden Sitzen wäre mir beinahe das Herz stehengeblieben". Aufgeregt wirbelten die Stimmen der Besucher durcheinander, als sie sich etwa eine Stunde später dem Ausgang näherten. Regina hatte wieder ihr gelangweiltes Gesicht aufgesetzt und quittierte Snows aufgekratztes Gebrabbel lediglich mit einem gelegentlichen Brummen.

Ja die Show war unglaublich gut gemacht. Sie ärgerte sich jedoch über den ungefragten Einsatz der Magie. Oder hatte Snow diesen abgesegnet? Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz gleich am nächsten Tag dem Sheriffbüro einen Besuch abstatten, um herauszubekommen ob Sheriff Swan von dem zweifelhaften Treiben unterhalb IHRER Stadt Bescheid wusste.

Völlig in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte sie nicht, dass die Gruppe vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen war und so lief sie ungebremst auf den Rücken von Grumpy auf. "Aber Madam, heute ist ihre Koordination alles andere als Königlich" grinste er sie breit an. Verlegen und um Haltung bemüht strich sie sich eine Strähne ihrer dunkelbraunen Haare aus den Augen. Plötzlich, mitten in der Bewegung, erstarrte sie zur Salzsäule. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie spürte wie ihre Knie drohten unter ihr nachzugeben.

Snow spürte die Veränderung in der Frau neben ihr und sah sich suchend um, was ihr wohl einen solchen Schrecken einjagte. Doch konnte sie nichts erkennen, als die anderen Besucher, die vor der Verschlossenen Fahrstuhltür darauf warteten, dass die schwarz gestrichenen Türen auseinanderglitten und sie wieder ans Tageslicht befördern würden.

"Regina, was hast du denn?" Unfähig, sich klar zu äußern, zeigte Regina mit zitternden Fingern in die Leere direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Snow runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dort war nichts zu sehen außer Luft?! Doch irgendetwas musste ihre Stiefmutter dort sehen, denn schließlich ließ diese sich sonst nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen. Also konzentrierte sie sich auf das Nichts vor ihren Augen. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller wartenden auf sich gezogen und Regina war sich sicher sie wäre bereits vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, würde ihre Angst sie nicht an Ort und Stelle gelähmt halten. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Snow versuchte, das zu sehen was die Braunhaarige neben ihr sah, brach sie plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Aber Regina!!" Lachte sie und spürte wie die Anspannung der Zuschauer augenblicklich nachließ und wieder ein leises Gemurmel um sie herum anschwoll.

"Die böse Königin, wird doch wohl keine Angst vor Spinnen haben?" Fragte sie kichernd während sie mit dem Augen der winzigen Spinne folgte die sich zwischen ihren Gesichtern, in Zeitlupe, vom Dach des Dungeons abseilte.


End file.
